i love you asshole
by Merlin-Black
Summary: Kyo leaves. Haru morns. Song fic by Avril Lavigne "slipped away" my first fic. reveiw nicely...i'm kinda proud of it...and R is rated for language. one shot.


Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
  
Haru sat under the tree. Kyo's tree. He sighed. The whole damn house was too quiet for words. It had been two years. Haru thought he could handle not having to come here...But here he was and there was nothing he could do to control it. He only had Kyo for three years before he was gone. It was sickening to think about and it brought tears to the now pale boy.  
  
I don't forget you,  
oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
  
Haru sat there for an hour. Sighing and holding back tears. Remembering Kyo. It was too hard. It was also bullshit. It was bullshit because Haru knew that somewhere Kyo was laughing at him for crying. Haru feebly smiled at the idea and brushed away his tears. "I love you too...asshole." He muttered while standing up and starting his treck back to the main sohma house.  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh Na na la la la na na  
  
When Kyo left Haru knew nothing about it. That bastard didn't even say goodbye. Kyo just left four words taped to Haru's bedpost. I love you asshole. Haru still had that note....he still remembered that day. That horrid day.  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
  
Haru walked into his room and slided the door shut gently. It was pretty late since he left in the dead of the night. Something was different about his room. He raised his eyebrows. The window was open. Wide open. He couldn't have opened it. No...Maybe he did. No he was positive he--Haru immidiatly ran over to the window slammed it shut glared at it. He didn't want to even get his hopes up.  
  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
  
What would have happened if Kyo showed up? Haru was thinking to himself and running senarios in his head. All of them ended in the same way....Haru pouncing Kyo and having kinky man-sex until Akito killed them both for it. Haru smiled at the idea once again and sighed. He wanted Kyo. That little pain in his stomache that used to come from not getting laid in a month...It was like that...except Haru's was different. It was need. Not want.  
  
Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause  
I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
  
Haru slipped under his covers and rolled over onto his pillow hugging it. If it were Kyo he'd be fondling it or something else too wrong too mention. Haru was in love with Kyo and he needed him. Nothing was ever going to change that. Still. Haru was heartbroken. Only four damn words. That bastard.  
  
I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
  
Haru woke up to the wind blowing in his face. Or what he thought was the wind....no it smelled like....mmm.....chocolate. Kyo? NO. No thinking of Kyo. The chocolate wind grew harder and Haru pulled the culprit by the waist and pulled him closer. With his eye still shut. Haru pulled down the chocolate wind makers face down roughly onto his and then pushed him off and opened his eyes to find a pepermint red Momiji sitting on his bed.  
  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
  
"Eh....sorry....thought you were someone else...." Haru purred out as he got out of his bed naked and pulled on some shorts. "What Momiji?" He asked almost curiosly.  
  
"I just....Harii told me to way you up....." He said still blushing madly."Why'd you do that?" He bluttered out.  
  
Haru smiled. A fake evil smile. Black Haru. "Get the hell out!!!!!" He screamed pointing at the door. It wasn't fake It happened, you passed by  
  
Haru calmed himself down shortly after Momiji left the room. Dammit Kyo. If Kyo was around today he would completely deny the entire love part and just say "it was just a couple fucks." But Haru knew different. Kyo loved him. Haru loved Kyo. They both knew that and that's all that mattered.  
  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back  
  
Haru left the house and walked aound town for the entire day. When returning and entering his room...The window was open.  
  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo.  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...  
  
Haru burst into sobs and fell onto his knees and cryed into his hands.  
  
Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah I miss you  
  
All the whle Haru sobbed all he could hear was Kyo's voice "Stop crying you damn brat." 


End file.
